


burning up like neon lights

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time where Rachel and Santana and Dani ended up coming together in more ways than one</p><p>these are a series of ficlets I published on tumblr over a year ago and have been practically bullied (just kidding) into posting in their entirety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one with the wrong bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ratherembarrassing asked:  
> WRONG BED SHENANIGANS. MISTAKEN COUPLE PAIR WHEN ALL THREE OF THEM GO OUT. DANI AND RACHEL GET CAST IN SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES KISSING.
> 
> in this one we have wrong bed shenanigans!

"Mmf-"

" _Shh_. Scoot."

Dani slides under the covers and maybe if she wasn’t so goddamn tired she’d notice she’s in the wrong bed and that the back she’s pressing up against is completely different from Santana’s. But the apartment is still mostly foreign to her and, eyes half-closed, she’d piloted herself back to bed in the pitch black on her own internal compass. It’s a miracle she didn’t break her foot on one of the mismatched kitchen chairs.

Rachel is barely awake and doesn’t register it as odd - she doesn’t have enough fingers to count the times Santana has ended up in her bed in the dead of winter - so instead she just snuggles back and starts to drift into deep sleep again. There’s a hand caressing her hip and soft, even breathing on the back of her neck.

She kind of missed this.

When she wakes up her bed is empty and Santana is sitting in the kitchen, scowling at the box of Corn Pops like its offending her with its joy-filled contents.

"Morning," she yawns and shuffles across the kitchen to the coffee pot. "Why’re you so grumpy?"

"Slept like shit and Dani snuck out in the middle of the night like I did something offensive. I don’t snore so I’m not sure what the hell." She pops open the top of the cereal and pours too much into her bowl. Santana scowls and starts shoveling handfuls back into the box.

"Is that why you came into my bed last night?" Rachel doesn’t turn away from the coffee pot, but the noise of Santana scooping cereal back into the box stops, and she hesitates in dumping sugar into her cup.

"Excuse me?"

"Um," Rachel turns around, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. Did she just dream that up? "You know, last night, you crawled into…" Santana just shakes her head and pours milk into her bowl. "I swear you did."

"Wishful thinking?"

"Oh fuck you Santana." Rachel huffs and (carefully) grabs her cup of coffee. "Next time you’re lonely, don’t crawl into bed with me. I’ll just kick you out."

* * *

Four hours later Santana is on the subway headed into the city, audition flyer clutched in her hand like is a golden ticket. The train emerges from a tunnel and Dani’s text tone goes off from the depths of her purse - it’s that sexy noir one - and Santana almost drops everything as she scrambles for the phone. Relief courses her body as she swipes open the message, _maybe_ she was wrong about Dani.

<<sry about last night. looks like i crawled into the wrong bed. forgive me?>>

Santana is so mortified she actually feels her body go cold. She has to put her phone away so she can regain her zen for the audition.

She goes home knowing full well she’s not going to get any further than a walk-in audition. She stops for doughnuts on the way to the apartment and tries to pick out the appropriate ‘so apparently my girlfriend slept with you last night’ apology doughnut for Rachel. She ends up with a half-dozen red velvet cake doughnuts and a bag of free doughnut holes.

"Just because you ply me with fattening fried dough does not mean I’m going to forgive your girlfriend for spooning me last night."

"You liked it, though. You practically skipped into the kitchen." Santana stuffs a bite of doughnut in her mouth and her eyelashes do this fluttery dance against her cheeks.

"That’s when I thought it was you." Rachel dunks a piece of doughnut in milk and shoves it into her mouth with a sigh.

"So what you’re saying is you want to sleep with me?" Santana smirks and licks her fingers clean.

"Oh my god. I just meant-" Rachel is blushing helplessly and shoves more doughnut than necessary into her mouth so she doesn’t keep talking.

"I know what you mean. Look it’s whatever, right? Just don’t make it weird for Dani. She was half-awake."

Rachel just nods and tries not to choke on her doughnut.


	2. the one with the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you write Dani trying to help Rachel flirt with women at a bar (she can use it for future reference), Santana thinking that Rachel will get no numbers and Dani betting that Rachel will get at least two? Whoever wins gets to be the top for a whole week, no objections.

"If you don’t want to make the first move, you just have to be really pretty."

"What? As if I’m not?" Rachel looks offended and sits up on her bed.

"Not what I meant," Dani say over her shoulder before going back to digging through Rachel’s closet. "Honestly it’s not that much harder than flirting with boys. I mean, it would be if this was a straight bar. But this isn’t. Just. Be pretty. Smile and laugh. Dance. Someone will definitely talk to you. And be like, one-tenths of your normal self.”

"Hey!"

"I don't mean like your normal self is _bad_. Just... keep it simple. You don’t have to be too smart or too funny just because they’re girls. You don’t need to bring up Melissa Etheridge for cred. Please, don't bring up Melissa Etheridge for cred. But, also, don’t bust out your love for Barbra Streisand. And don’t talk about any drama back in Lima. Keep it cool."

"What about glee?"

"If you get to the ‘high school’ portion of the meet and greet, you’re probably about to have sex with her. So, sure."

Rachel makes some unintelligible noise and Dani turns around, holding this dark purple dress that looks like it came from Santana’s closet. “Here, put this on.”

Rachel sighs but slips off of the bed and starts tugging off her top, “you know, I haven’t even worn that. I got it from the sample closet at Vogue and no one bothered to ask for it back.”

"Does that even happen in real life?" Dani crawls over the footboard of Rachel’s bed and stretches out until she can grab a pillow. "I mean, you three clearly live in a fantasy world where you can just walk into Vogue but…”

"I think it’s a fluke," Rachel says whilst unzipping her skirt and shimmying it down, "don’t look."

"Oh please," Dani rolls her eyes but then presses her face into Rachel’s pillow.

"Okay," she says after a minute and Dani looks up in time to see Rachel tugging the hem of the dress down over her thighs. "I feel ridiculous."

"Oh crap. Um. No, you look amazing.” Dani looks Rachel over slowly, appreciating the way the dress clings to every curve. “But, um, we’ll have to tone down the cleavage if we don’t want to spend the whole night beating those creepy straight guys that hang around gay bars off of you.”

Rachel makes this face that makes Dani laugh and fluffs her hair. She sighs at her reflection and then sits down on the bed, “do you think I can do this, Dani?”

"What, flirt with women at a gay bar?"

"No, successfully flirt with women at a gay bar."

"Sure. Just don’t think about it too much and be confident."

"Confidence. Right." Rachel licks her lips and sighs again.

"You’re gorgeous, Rach, you’ll have the girls eating out of the palm of your hand." Dani watches Rachel bite her lip and duck her head, "yeah, you’ll do fine." She scoots off of the bed and tosses Rachel’s pillow at her back, "onto make up."

Rachel shakes her head, but lets Dani tug her off of the bed and towards the bathroom.

* * *

"She won’t even get one." Santana says it with such assurance that, guiltily, Dani almost believes her.

But then she watches the way Rachel smiles at this girl by the bar - bottom lip tugged between her teeth, slight pull up of the corners of her mouth - and grins, “two.”

"You’re foolin’ yourself, D. She’s got no game and, plus, her outfit screams ‘not gay’."

"Just because she’s not swaddled in plaid," Dani rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her beer. "And she’s not gay. She’s bi. I say, two numbers by the end of the night. At least two.”

"Huh," Santana crosses her arms, "wanna bet?"

"What’s the prize?"

"Whoever wins gets to top for a week?"

Dani looks thoughtful, taps her chin with a finger, and then smirks. “You’re on, Lopez.” She sticks her hand out and they shake on it.

Santana grins, almost to say this is going to be so easy, and looks back at Rachel, who is nursing a pale pink drink and looks totally enraptured at at some girl with her back to Santana says something funny. At least, it must be funny, because Rachel’s face does that thing when she’s trying to hold back one of her embarrassingly loud laughs. She just bites her lip again and the corners of her eyes crinkle up. Santana feels her knees go a little weak and she winces.

Maybe not.

* * *

Dani straddles Santana’s waist and tries not to grin. Only, she’s really bad at that game, and she won, so. She pulls her top off and smiles down at Santana through the hair in her face.

"Okay, okay fine." Santana sighs, propping herself up on her elbows, "you won!"

"Damn straight I did," Dani bends over and kisses Santana, too quick for her to react. She kisses her way down Santana’s jaw, follows it to her ear, and murmurs, "say it again."

"Hn," Santana shudders and tilts her head back just a little, "you won.”

"Yeah," Dani breathes and strokes her hands up from Santana’s waist to palm her breasts. "I did." Dani pinches her nipples and Santana moans and tilts her head all the way back, giving Dani access to kiss down her neck.

Santana’s phone chimes - Rachel’s text tone, the sound of the ‘more you know’ clip - and Santana groans, but starts to reach for it. She really should change Rachel’s name in her phone to ‘cockblock’ because she’s getting really good at it.

"Seriously? It’s just Rachel letting you know she’s coming home. Probably with five more numbers. That means we have thirty minutes with an empty apartment." Dani pinches Santana’s nipples for effect and Santana shudders in response.

"Yeah, good point." She drops her hand, closing her eyes just as Dani replaces her fingers with her mouth and drags her tongue over Santana’s nipple.

Santana thinks that maybe she likes losing to Dani more than winning. The pay-out is definitely better. She twists her fingers in Dani’s hair and holds her breath as Dani slips her fingers into the waistband of Santana’s underwear. Definitely better.

 

 


	3. the one with the wrong couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ratherembarrassing asked:   
> WRONG BED SHENANIGANS. MISTAKEN COUPLE PAIR WHEN ALL THREE OF THEM GO OUT. DANI AND RACHEL GET CAST IN SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES KISSING.
> 
> this one, obviously, is about the mistaken couple pair.

"I’m going to head to the bathroom, okay? Order for me."

"What do you want?"

"Um. Iced tea."

Rachel nods and Dani scoots out of the booth leaving Santana and Rachel sitting alone on one side. Dani has a rule about eating in restaurants as a couple: never sit on the same side, even when out with others, it’s weird.

Rachel, of course, agrees.

Santana flips open her menu and Rachel just peeks over her arm instead of opening her own. “What were you thinking?”

"I dunno, a burger maybe. I’m not that hungry, though."

"Salad?"

"I stopped eating salad when it stopped being the only thing I was allowed to eat." Santana frowns and taps her chin. "Chicken burger?"

"You hate chicken burgers." Rachel clucks and tugs the menu over so it’s sitting more evenly between them.

"I do not. And I want fries. What are you getting?"

"Vegetarian tacos, of course."

"Oh right. Of course." Santana rolls her eyes and looks up just in time to see their waiter step up to the table.

"Good evening ladies, my name’s Greg and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you started off with?"

"Diet Coke, please," Santana looks back at the menu, "and can we get an order of sweet potato fries?"

"Sure, do you want any special dipping sauce or…?"

"Just the fries."

"Okay, and how about you ma’am?" Greg’s eyes sweep over to Rachel who perks up and smiles just a little.

"A water for me, and the other member of our group would like an iced tea."

"Alrighty. I’ll go ahead and get your drinks and put that appetizer order in." He smiles at both of them and then seems to float away he’s moving so fast. Rachel goes back to examining the burger selection for Santana and Dani returns to the table.

"I ordered sweet potato fries. We need carbs if we’re going to dance."

"Good decision. Drinks?"

"On their way," Rachel says without looking up, "Santana almost forgot to order yours."

"I did not," Santana grumps, and Dani just laughs, "well I got the fries, anyway." She huffs quietly and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stop pouting and decide what you want to eat." Rachel says sternly and Dani just laughs at Santana's murderous glare.

* * *

"Would you like the check split two ways or three?"

"Um, three is fine, actually." Santana is already reaching for her purse and isn’t paying attention when Greg puts the ticket down. They all fork over their cash and Greg disappears to cash them out.

"Those tacos were boring. How was your burger."

"I don’t like chicken burgers."

"I told you," Rachel shakes her head and smirks at Dani, who is also shaking her head at Santana. Greg reappears and slides their change back onto the table.

"Have a great night. And uh, you two make a really cute couple." He says it quickly, turning pink from his pale blond hairline all the way down his neck and into his shirt.

"Oh thanks," Santana looks up from separating out the change and realises, belatedly, that he’s looking at Santana and Rachel and ignoring the fact that Dani is sitting there. To her credit, Dani looks like she’s about to start laughing hysterically. And Rachel just looks like she was just told Barbra found her recording of Evergreen she’d posted on Myspace ages ago. "Um oh. We’re not-"

"No it’s cool. I mean. I’m not like singling you two out ‘cos you’re gay. Just that… I mean." Impossibly enough, his face turns a darker shade, and he practically runs away before Santana can get another word out.

"Oh my g-"

"Not a word, Rachel."

"I don’t know, Santana, Greg was right, you two are kind of cute together." Dani scoots out of her seat and then sticks her tongue out at Santana which just makes Rachel start to laugh.

"I don’t know why I hang out with either of you. You both suck." Santana grumbles and shoves a bigger tip than necessary into the ticket holder and starts shoving Rachel so she slides out of the booth. "Next time, you sit next to Rachel."

"Ooh, so people will think we’re dating? I like it." Dani drapes her arm over Rachel’s shoulders and winks at Santana.

"Two girlfriends in one night, what will people think." Rachel just laughs and slips her arm around Dani’s waist. "Let’s get to the bar before people start thinking we’re a threesome."

"Hey now there’s an idea." Santana grins and follows Dani’s lead, looping her arm around Rachel’s waist and allowing herself to be pulled out of the diner into the night.

 


	4. the one with the tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesaturnyearasked:  
> (Are you still taking prompts?) Dani takes Santana and Rachel to get their first tattoos.

"I think I want a tattoo."

Rachel says it one night when Dani’s over. They’re sitting on the couch while Santana rifles through their DVD collection and Dani’s arm is propped up in such a way that Rachel sort of has no other choice but to stare at the birds inked into her skin.

"Oh really?" Dani looks up from her phone and raises her brows at Rachel.

"She’s just saying that because she thinks yours are hot," Santana doesn’t turn around. She’s heard it before ( _"Your girlfriend has such nice tattoos. Maybe I should get one." "Why, do you want to be hot like my girlfriend?" "Oh my god Santana, that’s not what I meant."_ ) and she’s pretty sure that Rachel will never go under a tattoo gun.

"It doesn’t hurt, if that’s why you’re hesitating." Dani slips her phone into her hoodie pocket and turns her full attention to Rachel.

"I’m not really worried about the pain. It’s like a bee sting, right?"

"Kinda…" Dani worries her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to remember exactly how her first tattoo felt. "It’s this burning, stinging sensation that doesn’t end. Eventually you go numb to it and there’s just… pressure. Until they start doing the colour." Rachel looks doubtful, but her eyes fall back to the tattoo on Dani’s arm and she purses her lips. "It’s addictive, though."

"Yeah, she’s got ‘em all over." Santana flops down next to Dani just as the DVD player starts to autoplay the menu for Love, Actually.

"Oh? Where else?" Rachel touches one of the birds gently, as if it might flutter away at her touch, but instead she just stays still while Rachel runs her fingers over the smooth skin.

"You’ll see one day." Dani’s voice is sing song-y, like she doesn’t catch the double meaning, but Rachel blushes and drops her hand to her lap. "You should get inked, though, really. I can take you to my artist."

"Maybe…" Rachel bites her lip and looks at the TV as the movie starts.

* * *

"I’m getting a tattoo. Tonight. And you’re coming with me." Rachel is talking to Dani and Santana from the kitchen. It’s been a week since Rachel first mentioned it to Dani and she figured out exactly what she wants, and where.

"I’m down," Dani nudges Santana with her elbow and hops off of the couch. "What’re you going to get?"

"A star."

Santana snorts, “of _course_ ,” and gets up as well.

"Am I missing something?" Dani pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her contacts for her tattoo artist.

"No, Santana's just-"

"Gold stars are kind of her thing." Santana can’t say it with a straight face, she chuckles and ignores the dirty look Rachel sends her way. "It’s cliche, Berry. Get something more abstract. Like a flower."

"That doesn’t mean anything, though. I want my tattoos to be meaningful.”

"So get the first bar of music from Don’t Rain on My Parade tattooed on your shoulder. Just. _Not_ a star."

"I think a star is a perfectly acceptable first tattoo," Dani glares at Santana, who just shrugs in return, and turns back to Rachel. "I’ll call Natalia. Where do you want it?"

"My hip."

"That’s hot." Dani says it without thinking, but Rachel makes this weird face and starts putting away the leftover Chinese food.

* * *

They end up having to take a cab because it’s raining by the time they get into the city and Dani doesn’t want to get her shoes soaked.

"I think I want one, too." Santana breaks the long silence and, thankfully, the cab driver seems more interested in seeing through the rain than paying attention to their conversation.

"Copy cat," Rachel sings and taps Santana’s thigh. Dani looks around Rachel and smirks.

"Whatever. But I’m not getting some lame ass star tattooed on my hip."

"I bet Natalia can squeeze you in after Rachel. She said her night is open for walk-ins."

* * *

Santana ends up having to take a phone call from her mom before Rachel can even push her skirt and underwear down, so Dani sits with her and holds her hand while Natalia smooths the transfer paper onto Rachel’s skin.

"Don’t cry," Natalia says, completely joking, but Rachel tenses regardless. Dani is a pro, though, she just squeezes Rachel’s hand gently and mumbles something about lamaze breathing.

* * *

 

Santana doesn’t get back until they’re ready to start on the colour. Rachel’s practically bitten through her bottom lip and Dani’s fingers are dark red from being squeezed so hard.

"Please, calm your friend down. She’s about to break my fingers."

"Oh shit, I like those fingers." Santana edges Dani out of her chair and takes up holding Rachel’s hand, "it’ll be fine. It’s going to look super cute and the next boy who gets your pants off is going to agree."

"Maybe it won’t be a boy," Rachel says in a rush of breath as Natalia turns on the gun and touches it to her skin. "Oh fuck."

* * *

 

"I’m kind of impressed, Rach. You may have almost broken my hand, but you didn’t cry like Santana did."

"Shut up," Santana sniffs from the chair, "it really fucking hurts okay." She’s just getting a small bow on the back of her neck but Natalia had warned it ‘hurts a-fucking-lot' right there. Dani has this feather behind her ear and Santana figured if Dani can stand something like that, she can stand the back of her neck.

Natalia swears she’s almost done but Santana has done nothing but curse and cry the entire time and she’s gripping both Rachel and Dani’s hands for dear life. Rachel just wants to tease her, but she can still feel the throbbing burn on her hip from her new tattoo so she figures, solidarity. Or something.

"Don’t you dare tell Kurt I cried."

"Of course not, Santana, you were very brave." Rachel can’t help the fact that she laughs the word ‘brave’ out. At least she _tried_.

* * *

 

"Lemme see how it’s healing." Dani says a week later, tugging on the waistband of Rachel’s yoga pants. Without hesitating, Rachel stretches her legs across Dani’s lap and pushes the waistband of her pants down.

"I think it’s healed, actually. I keep putting lotion on it and only use the Aquaphor after I shower."

"Better safe than sorry." Dani traces her finger along the delicate black outline. "The hip was a good idea. It’s _really_ fucking hot."

Santana comes out of the bathroom, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “You know, I would be a lot more upset about this if I hadn’t watched a lot of porn that starts out like this that ends in a threesome.”

Rachel tilts her head back and grins at Santana, “you wish. Get some ice cream out of the freezer and join us for the SVU marathon. We can caress your tattoo, next.”

"Ooh, sounds like the perfect way to end a Friday." Santana says with a snort, but jerks the freezer open. "Mint chocolate chip or cinnamon swirl?"

"Both!" Dani laughs and turns on the TV, her fingers still tracing the outline of Rachel’s tattoo. 


	5. the one with the leading ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ratherembarrassing asked:  
> WRONG BED SHENANIGANS. MISTAKEN COUPLE PAIR WHEN ALL THREE OF THEM GO OUT. DANI AND RACHEL GET CAST IN SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES KISSING.
> 
> this is the final one, something that involves kissing!

"Soooo... I got the part," Dani says cautiously, flopping across her bed while Santana flips through her DVDs.

"Hold up," Santana drops the stack of DVDs and pivots on her heels. "I’ve been here for thirty minutes and you decide to mention this _NOW_?"

"Um. We spent twenty of those minutes making out against the door to my apartment."

"Right. Whatever. You should’ve texted. Or called. This is amazing! and calls for something better than a bucket of fried chicken and rom-coms."

"No way! This is _exactly_ how I wanted to celebrate. But there is one catch." Santana is already halfway to her bed, this look on her face that says ‘we’re celebrating with orgasms not Katherine Heigl’.

"And that is?"

"Well, Rachel apparently auditioned for the other leading female role and…she got it, too."

"And she didn’t tell me?!" To her credit, Santana actually looks more offended that _Rachel_ didn’t even bother to text her.

"No. I’m telling you now."

"Okay. What’s this role?" Santana furrows her brows and leans over Dani who is looking more distressed by the second.

"It’s just this play tentatively called Brokeback Spring Awakening."

"What the f-"

"I know. It’s a terrible name. We’re trying to convince the writers to change it. But it’s supposed to be …like, a gay sexual awakening, but depressing! like Spring Awakening and Brokeback Mountain. But with singing."

"That sounds awful." Santana shakes her head because, really, some low budget, artsy productions just shouldn’t be made. But she’s auditioned for dozens of them, so it’s not like she’s above it.

"It’s for some small company in the village."

"Wait. So Rachel is playing opposite of you, which means-"

"We …kiss?"

"Oh. That’s it?" Santana shrugs and starts to move off the bed again.

"I mean, no, but it’s not like I’m really going to eat her out on stage."

"Holy shit." Santana’s expression freezes and she swallows hard.

"Uh…" Dani sits up, gnawing on her bottom lip and trying to avoid looking at Santana’s face.

"I’m totally going to have to see this."

" _Ugh_. Pervert." Dani says, punctuating with a pillow to Santana's face.

* * *

"So I told her," Dani clears her throat and looks up from the table she and Rachel have been sitting at for the past hour. They’ve been working over the script’s rough draft, looking for places where their characters could be developed better.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel looks up and, seeing the expression on Dani’s face, starts to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. "Bad?"

"She wants to see it."

"You mentioned the oral sex scene, didn’t you."

"…Maybe." Dani winces but Rachel just laughs and shakes her head, hair falling around her face in curls. Dani thinks things could be worse, because Rachel is gorgeous, and sweet, and Santana’s second best friend.

"You did tell her it might get cut in favour of an extra scene between the two male leads, right?"

"Well, no, I didn’t get the chance. She practically pounced me." Dani grabs her coffee cup and takes a sip.

"I don’t need to hear about your sex life if we’re supposed to be making out in the run-through later."

"We won’t do that until we start really rehearsing."

"Oh darn," Rachel rolls her eyes and picks her script back up off her lap. "Guess I’ll just have to hold onto our chemistry test until then."

Dani smirks and picks her pink highlighter back up, “we could always practice before official rehearsals.”

"Won’t Santana want to watch that, too?"

"Huh, you know, you’re probably right." Dani laughs and Rachel blushes just a little despite herself. "Get back to the script. We’re supposed to be done soon."

"Speak for yourself, I’m almost done." Rachel doesn’t even try to hide the smug in her voice as she marks something down in the script. Dani just smiles at her before looking back at her own copy and Rachel isn’t sure if her heart is racing from the excitement of being close to a read-through or if it’s because of the way Dani looks at her.

She isn’t really sure she ever wants to find out.

 


	6. the one with the eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesaturnyear asked:  
> Santana and Dani are having sex. Rachel hears them and can't resist taking care of business herself. Bonus points if Santana also hears Rachel. (Is that filthy enough?)
> 
> and
> 
> ratherembarrassing said:  
> MOAR

It’s not that it’s hot.

Okay. That’s totally a lie. And Rachel promised she’d stop lying. To herself, at least.

It is that it’s hot. And that makes it… some what more understandable that she’s turned on by the sound of Santana having sex with her girlfriend.

Santana’s loud breath is coming in sharp gasps and there’s the soft creak of her mattress springs, and then Rachel's slipping her hand down her stomach and into the waistband of her underwear. There’s no reason to be shy. She can’t sleep when she’s turned on, and they clearly don’t intend to stop soon.

Rachel is so past the need to be teased. She skims her blunt nails over her clit and drags her thumb behind them. The stimulation is almost enough to make her cry out, but she bites down on her bottom lip and inhales sharply through her nose. Her heart throbs in her chest and the sound of someone gasping - Dani, maybe - makes Rachel’s thighs twitch and lurch together. She moves her thumb around her clit in tight circles, hitting the right spot with each well-practiced move, and almost sees stars when she pushes two fingers inside herself.

She’s close. She can feel her cheeks flushed red and her heart pounds so hard she can almost hear it in her ears. She just needs-

And then it happens, something Rachel hadn’t braced herself for (the gasping, the moaning, even the cursing, that was Rachel’s basic porn-level understanding of lesbian sex). Santana begs for it.

"Please." It’s breathy, dragged out of Santana in a long exhale, and Rachel bites her lip so hard she’s pretty sure she breaks the skin. It’s hot. Really fucking hot. And Rachel imagines Santana begging her for… whatever. Anything. Rachel’s vision goes dark and she doesn’t have the coordination to grab something to muffle her moan.

She registers, on a very basic level, that she should be completely mortified by the fact that she may have been heard by Santana and Dani. But her body is suddenly so heavy with exhaustion that all she just rolls onto her side and presses her thighs together so the throbbing between her legs echoes through her whole body. The last thing she remembers is Dani’s laugh - not her normal one, but a soft, sweet giggle, before she falls asleep.

* * *

"Just so you know, Rachel, I’m only into threesomes if the other girl is in the same bed."

"Oh my god. Santana, I-…" Rachel huffs, indecision rippling over her features for a moment. "Well, you know, it’s not entirely my fault. We don’t have walls!"

"I’ll remember that and bring you some earplugs next time." Santana laughs and manages to dodge one of the couch pillows Rachel chucks her way. Rachel just turns up the TV and tries to cover her blushing cheeks with her hands.

* * *

Kurt swears by good earbuds (the kind with the squishy tips, not the hard ones from Apple) and playlists with loud, heavy bass. Rachel gives it a try - she refuses to admit she needs the earplugs - and the fourth time Dani comes over, she puts in her (new) earbuds and turns on a new playlist. It cycles through four Cher songs and five Ke$ha songs before she lets herself relax and drift off to sleep.

The next thing she remembers is Kurt shaking her shoulders and shouting over ”A Different Kind of Love Song”.

"What?" She rubs her eyes and pops the earbuds out. The quietness of the apartment rushes in and she’s suddenly aware of how much light there is in her room. Her whole body feels heavy, like she slept too much, and her ears hurt.

"You overslept. Santana told me to tell you that you need to set a sleep timer on your phone or you’ll keep missing class."

Rachel is too mad (at herself) to be embarrassed by Santana again.

* * *

The sleep timer doesn’t work because as soon as the music cuts off Rachel’s woken up by the sound of Dani drawing the word fuck out like it’s an exercise in proper pronunciation. And then Santana chuckles, low and deep, and it makes a part of Rachel twist in on itself. Rachel does not want to get off again while listening to Santana and Dani have sex but-

She tries to remember what Puck said one time, about how listening to other people fuck is almost as good as watching them. It’s like porn, but more legitimate, or something. You don’t have to pretend as much. (She’ll never understand how she got to a point in her relationship with Noah where he’d just start talking about porn, but she’s pretty sure it has something to do with that one time she asked him about where to find lesbian porn on the internet.) And maybe there is no harm. As long as she bites down on a pillow and keeps totally silent.

_No harm at all._

She rolls onto her stomach, pulls her earbuds out gently, and waits for something. The apartment isn’t quiet - Rachel can hear Kurt’s deep, bass-y music just faintly from his side and Santana’s bed creaks with even the slightest movement - but there isn’t anything for Rachel to latch on to. Her own breath is loud in her ears and she wonders if it's that obvious she's awake.

And then Santana moans - Rachel can identify Santana’s moans now, soft and needy and almost a whimper - and Rachel can’t get her hand into her underwear fast enough.

It’s almost like her body knew this was going to happen. Her hips jerk up against her fingers, as if to say _finally_ , and she presses her mouth into the pillow so hard just to keep from groaning. She knows exactly what she needs and that it won’t take her long to get off. There’s no prelude, no foreplay, she just slips her thumb down over her clit and slides two fingers inside - for one earth shattering moment she imagines they’re Dani's fingers, or god even Santana's - and strokes herself in a rhythm she’s found to be the most successful.

There’s a thump from Santana’s area and Dani bursts into laughter. Santana shushes her, giggling, and then shuts her up with what is clearly a kiss, and then all Rachel can hear is gasping and ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘more’ and she’s pretty sure if she wasn’t about to come she’d be offended and jealous. Dani moans and it’s a completely different animal from the way Santana sounds and it pulls that last thread Rachel needed to come undone.

It’s almost cliché but, she does see stars (from squeezing her eyes shut tightly) and she does feel the whole universe move (equilibrium, or something). She presses her mouth into her pillow, biting down on the material so all she lets out is a desperate squeak, and her body goes tense as she tries to hold in the other noises she could make. If Dani or Santana hear it, they don’t make it known, and Rachel is too satisfied to care. She’ll deal with it in the morning. Again.

She spreads out on her stomach, pleasure humming through her body, and just as she’s about to let herself doze off to sleep she hears-

"Night Rachel!" in Santana’s best sing-song voice.

"Oh that’s mean," Dani giggles, and Rachel is so mortified she can only bury her head under her pillow and pretend she’s been asleep the entire time.

 

 


	7. the one with the realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foxchaos asked:  
> Dantanaberry threesome- dantana seduces rachel and decide to thank her (with orgasms) for being their #1 fan.

She’s three beers in and - god she doesn’t even like beer but Dani’s friends are being _so nice_ to her - when a fourth is pressed into her hand she expects to see one of Dani’s extremely attractive friends smiling down at her. But it’s Dani.

Dani is smiling at her with red lips and bright eyes and Rachel feels the alcohol course through her system like it's attached to a locomotive. She blushes, and Dani laughs so the corners of her eyes crinkle.

"You're really, really lucky. Santana is amazing." She blurts it out without meaning to and Rachel blushes more, half out of embarrassment, half because Dani is very, very pretty.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that." Dani laughs again, softer this time, and presses a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek. "Try not to have TOO much fun, we're going to have a Halloween movie marathon after everyone leaves." Rachel just nods and takes a sip of her beer, trying to ignore the fact that Dani probably left lipstick on her cheek.

* * *

"You're Rachel, right?" It's one of Dani's friends, a gorgeous ballet dancer from Queens with the longest legs Rachel has ever seen. She's wearing black skinny jeans that exaggerate this fact and a plain white dress shirt that's open, showing so much of the girl's dark brown skin Rachel feels ridiculously over dressed. 

"Uh. Mmhm, yeah." Her brain is numb from beer and now the girl offers her a glass of red wine and, well. Rachel is a well mannered guest.

"I'm Allie, by the way." She says it with a smile like she knows why Rachel is just staring up at her with a dumb expression.

"Hi. You're tall." She shakes her head, dumb thoughts tumbling out of the way. "I mean. You're a dancer, right?"

"Yeah," it comes out in a laugh and it's so pretty that Rachel wonders if now's a good time to mention she's not sure of her sexuality. But then, is there _ever_ a good time for that? "And you're at that theatre school in Manhattan, right?"

"Does Dani talk about me?" Rachel blinks slowly and sniffs at the wine in the glass. It smells woody and like a wine her dads would like, so she takes a sip and tries not to make a face.

"Uh huh. She mentioned you... might be interested..." She waves her hands around - her fingers are long and elegant and she's wearing a ring with this big piece of amber on it - like she's trying to draw a picture of what Rachel would be interested in.

But then it clicks.

"Oh. She told you I was...?" Rachel bobs her head a little.

"She may have mentioned it when we were smoking."

"Oh," Rachel feels like her cheeks will never stop being red and finishes off her wine. She feels a bit like a romcom trope but she needs to power through the moment of clarity she achieved in realising this girl is hitting on her. "I... yeah, look, I-"

"Me too." She clears her throat and her cheeks flush pink, "I mean, I'm... whatever, too."

"Oh, well, then maybe we should-"

Then Allie's kissing her, and Rachel isn't really surprised. She rests her free hand on Allie's hip and Allie's hands find their way to her shoulders and then up her neck and into her hair. Allie is tall, so tall that it reminds Rachel of Finn, and she has to beat back that sadness and focus instead on Allie's perfume - Angel, by Thierry Mugler - and the gentle, eager way Allie is kissing her. It's the opposite of awful. It's amazing, actually, and Rachel could get used to it. She feels a rush of arousal course through her system when Allie tugs on her hair, and she responds with a needy moan.

It's totally the beer. And that wine. And the fact that Allie's lips are soft and she's not shy about using tongue. Rachel pulls her in closer and is about to slide her hand down over Allie's ass when one of Dani's friends - a guy name Derrick - runs by shouting about flaming jell-o shots on the fire escape. Rachel is the one who breaks the kiss, because she knows she's dangerously close to letting Allie drag her wherever to do whatever. And she's maybe not ready for that. At least not with so much alcohol in her system.

"We should-"

"I want to see what a flaming jell-o shot looks like, anyway." Allie smiles, her lips still close to Rachel's, and then grabs Rachel's free hand and drags her towards the window that leads to the fire escape.

* * *

"So you made out with Allie." It's a statement. A whispered one, at that, because all three of them are spooning on Dani's perfect, amazing, deep couch, and Santana is fast asleep, her arm draped across both Dani and Rachel's waists.

"Um, yeah." Rachel is so glad Dani's in the middle because she can already feel her face flushing with heat. She feels Dani shift against her back and then Santana whines, sleepily, and flaps her palm against Rachel's stomach as if to say stop it.

"And?" Dani says it quieter, closer to Rachel's ear, and Rachel shivers.

"Um. We're having dinner on Tuesday."

"Cool." Dani's hand is on her hip and she squeezes gently, pulling Rachel back against her with a tug. "Now watch the movie, this part is scary as hell."

Rachel tenses and Dani drapes her arm over Rachel's side, tangling her fingers with Santana's and bringing them to rest on Rachel's stomach. It's enough to help her relax, so she only screams a little when Michael breaks through the closet door.

* * *

"We should talk about something." Dani drapes herself across Santana's bed. They have the apartment to themselves for four glorious hours and spent two of them having the loudest sex possible with the curtains open.

"I don't like the sound of that," Santana tosses Dani her underwear and pulls on a pair of yoga pants. "Don't break up with me after we marathon fucked."

"I wasn't planning on it," Dani laughs and sits up to start getting dressed. "It's about Rachel."

"Yeah, her date with Allie is tomorrow, right?"

"Mm. But this isn't about Allie."

"Then what about Rachel? Is it her cooking? Because I can't bribe her to make bacon any more. She feels contact guilt."

"I've been thinking that maybe we should have sex with her."

"Holy shit."

 


	8. the one where everything comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally, thesaturnyear asked for dantanchel watching football. but then this happened.

"The Horns better win this game or I swear." Santana's expression pinches and she looks like she's about to start ranting in Spanish (again). "Fucking Oklahoma."

"Calm down, it's just the first quarter." Dani reaches around Rachel and rubs Santana's knee. Her hand doesn't stay there long because one of the Longhorns lands a touchdown after doing a flying leap over the Oklahoma defensive line and Santana practically flies off of the couch.

"THAT'S RIGHT. TAKE THAT, MOTHERFUCKERS."

Rachel has to hide her face in her Snuggie because laughing at Santana during a Longhorn game is like asking for death. Or chili oil in your toothpaste. Neither are on Rachel's 'to-do' list for the upcoming week.

"Is it always like this?" Dani mutters, leaning into Rachel so she can grab the remote from Santana's temporarily vacant seat.

"Uh. Yeah. Well, only when they're playing teams from the Big 12. I think." Rachel leans towards the coffee table and snatches a pizza roll from the baking tray. "Watch this," she says quietly, "hey," she starts, this time in a normal voice, "at least the Aggies are in the SEC, right?"

"Fuck those assholes," Santana says without looking away from the replay on the screen, "had to go to a different league so they'd stop getting their asses handed to 'em."

"See?" Rachel just laughs and pops the pizza roll in her mouth.

"Impressive," Dani sighs and stretches, her elbow bumping Rachel's shoulder. "Kurt doesn't like football?"

"Hah!" Santana flops down and leans forward to grab a few pizza rolls, "he played for McKinley and still doesn't know like, half of the terms."

"He's a good kicker." Rachel offers.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dani grins and reaches into the bowl on Rachel's lap for a handful of popcorn. "Now, which ones are the Longhorns again?"

"Shut the fuck up," Santana is all smiles as she pelts Dani with a pizza roll. "Why are you sitting over there?"

"Because you elbowed me."

"Still doesn't explain why it's my job to sit next to her now." Rachel grumbles. But Dani just makes a face and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks for that." Dani sits back and props her feet up on the coffee table. "When this is over, are we going out?"

"Depends on who wins," Santana and Rachel say in almost perfect unison.

"Oh?"

"If the Horns win-" Santana starts.

"We go to karaoke. And get drunk." Rachel finishes.

"And if they lose?" Dani says around a mouthful of popcorn.

"We stay in and get drunk." Santana nods and reaches for another pizza roll.

"Why?"

"Because Santana will be ugly crying." Rachel tosses a piece of popcorn at Santana. Santana, to her credit, just nods and grimaces when one of the Longhorns fumbles the ball.

"Fuck."

* * *

The Horns win, 31 to 21, and Santana practically drags them out of the apartment while they're both still attached to the Snuggie. They take a cab on Santana's dime and end up at the douchiest BYOB karaoke bar in Brooklyn. (Which, that's quite a feat since it's Brooklyn. But this place takes the cake.)

Bathed in pink and turquoise neon lights, Santana is halfway through a bottle of Herradura, watching Dani grind on Rachel during a very inspiring duet of Rihanna's "Te Amo". While nothing beats her dad's mini-firework display after a win, it's a pretty close second. Something tells her she should be jealous. Or at least get in on the action on the stage, but the alcohol slips through her veins and tells her it's alright. Her team won and the tequila was on discount and no one cares that she's 19 years old and downing tequila in public. Also, her hot girlfriend is groping her hot roommate and-

Shit. No. Rachel's not hot.

They're hot. Together. And anyway, they're done with the song. Rachel hands over the mic to the MC and drags Dani back to their booth. Santana tries not to look like she's turned on and pours shots into the plastic shot glasses they brought with them. There's heat searing her cheeks but she swears it's just the tequila.

Rachel and Dani are talking a mile-a-minute in low voices, giggling every few seconds and looking up at Santana like they're keeping something from her. She just rolls her eyes and nudges two shots towards them. "Drink up. We have six more to go."

"Why so many?" Rachel drawls out, rubbing a small lime wedge against her lips before taking a bite. She throws back her shot and winces, licking lime and tequila from her lips as she slams the shot glass down on the table.

"We beat 'em by ten points. So, we do ten shots each." There's an unspoken 'duh' added to the end and Santana starts pouring the next round. "C'mon, drink up."

"Next up on the stage is... Santana Lopez! Singing Amy Winehouse's Valerie!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you two." Santana grumbles and tries to melt back into the booth.

"Not a chance! Get your ass up there!" Dani starts nudging Santana out of the booth.

"Oh my god. Okay!" She slides out of the booth, pulling her skirt down towards her knees, "you'll pay for this."

* * *

Ten shots is a LOT. Santana hadn't really thought that through. Her body feels warm and numb at the same time and when they hop into the cab - propping Rachel up between them - she doesn't think twice about nuzzling against Rachel's neck. Dani doesn't seem to have any compunction about it, either, because she leans into Rachel and sighs something about her voice being sore in the morning. Rachel just laughs and tilts her head back and to the side so she's resting her cheek against the top of Santana's head.

At one point she's pretty sure the driver asks if they're okay, but Dani and Santana are holding hands on Rachel's lap and Rachel is playing with Dani's hair and, like, of course they're okay.

They get home just fine and Rachel even manages to calculate a proper tip without using her phone. The cabbie eyes them warily before taking off and Santana practically runs up the stairs to the flat, chanting 'I need to pee! I need to pee!' up each flight. It'd be more embarrassing if they were less drunk. But Dani and Rachel are totally obliterated so they just stumble up the stairs after Santana, laughing and holding onto each other for support.

* * *

Maybe it's because they drank too much but when they get upstairs it seems lame for Rachel to just... go to bed. So instead she pulls Dani down onto the couch and Dani falls, gracelessly, onto Rachel's lap. She laughs and Rachel looks paralysed for a moment before she wraps her arms around Dani's waist and presses her forehead against her arm.

Santana walks out of the bathroom and that same voice in her head tells her she should be jealous, but the alcohol is louder and instead her whole body is awash with a sudden wanting.

"Hey, don't be a hog," she gently nudges Dani's knee and sits on the couch next to Rachel. Dani gets it, really, like some silent signal passes between them in the touch and she moves to Rachel's other side.

Rachel snorts, "it's not very often someone ...besides Kurt... sits in my lap."

"Allie didn't sit in your lap?" Dani wiggles her brows.

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?" Santana chimes in, only she sounds about as enthusiastic as she does about getting her teeth cleaned.

"Allie said she prefers boys and then she left me to pay for the coffee." Rachel lets her head fall onto the back of the couch and she sighs, "I think she was mostly in it for the making out."

"Must be something about people from Queens." Santana sighs and brushes her fingers through Rachel's messy bangs.

"You don't know anyone from Queens," Dani furrows her brows and leans across Rachel's lap for emphasis.

"I know Allie, that's enough." Santana drapes her arm over the back of the couch and leans closer to Dani.

A moment passes. Quiet and almost unnoticeable, but Santana's face is inches from Dani's and Rachel's and there's an intake of breath between the three of them. If they're looking for some kind of permission, Rachel just bites her lip and nods and-

God, it's nothing like what Santana thought it would be. Watching her girlfriend make out with her... her... with Rachel. But Dani is kissing Rachel and Rachel doesn't even look remotely surprised which, well, that's surprising for Santana. She figured Rachel wouldn't look so... experienced. But she watches Rachel thread her fingers in Dani's hair and then, like she knows Dani's buttons already, Rachel tugs just the slightest bit and Dani moans, open-mouthed and needy, into the kiss.

Santana definitely hadn't expected that.

When Dani had mentioned having a threesome Santana hadn't taken her seriously. Because it's Rachel. Because it's something only Brittany would have dreamed up, if Brittany had ever thought Rachel was bangable in high school. Santana only ever thought of Rachel as a sexual abstract. She's got incredibly hot legs and nice tits and when she smiles it does this thing to her eyes that makes Santana go a little breathless.

But having sex with Rachel was never on the table.

Only now she wants it more than she wants to land her next audition. When Dani leans back Santana only hesitates long enough to watch Dani lick her lips before shifting onto her knees and leaning in to kiss Rachel.

It's like a million fireworks going at once. It's like Santana understands what Dani kept saying - "can't you feel that?" - because she does (she has) and now Rachel is kissing her back and it's all suddenly very real.

Rachel grazes her teeth against Santana’s bottom lip, and Santana responds with a soft moan that just encourages Rachel to do it again. Santana slides her hands down Rachel's chest until she gets to the hem of her shirt, fingers tracking along the edge of the fabric in a question Santana doesn't know how to ask. Rachel makes a soft noise, a whining, needy noise, and it only takes a momentary loss of contact for Santana to get rid of the shirt before they’re back to kissing. Santana is aware of Dani in her periphery, and when Rachel’s breath hitches in her chest, Santana sees that it’s because Dani has her mouth on Rachel’s neck and is kissing up to her earlobe.

Santana’s hands are frozen though, done with the shirt removal now they're just hovering in the space above Rachel’s black lace bra. She flexes her fingers and her hands tremble with just the slightest hint of indecision.

"I don't think she'd mind if you touched," Dani breathes, and Santana is so aware of how close they all are. Dani runs her hand up Rachel's stomach - it makes Rachel's eyelids flutter, Santana holds her breath - and places her hand over Santana's. Together, they touch Rachel's breast.

"Oh god," Santana isn't sure who says it (it's probably her, because of the boobs thing) but Dani looks as turned on as Santana feels, and Rachel is holding perfectly still, like breathing will make them take their hands away. Santana doesn't need anymore help, though, a fact that Dani is totally aware of. She drops her hand from Santana's and starts focusing on Rachel's skirt while Santana undoes the front-clasp of Rachel's bra and tosses it to the side.

Skin on skin is different and Santana has to shut her eyes for a second to get used to the warmth and softness of Rachel's breasts. Rachel is breathing in slow, careful breathes and Santana skims her thumbs over her nipples. She feels Rachel's breath hitch and, instead of opening her eyes, she just leans back in and kisses Rachel again. She feels Dani shifting off of the couch and Rachel's leg bumps hers as she spreads them, but then her fingers are twisting through Santana's hair and it's hard to focus on anything other than the immediate feeling of Rachel's skin against her hands and Rachel's mouth against her mouth.

But then-

"Fuck Rachel, you're so wet."

Santana's attention is snapped out of the sensation of the moment and she leans back to see. Dani is kneeling between Rachel's legs, one thigh high stocking half-way off Rachel's leg. Rachel's pale blue underwear are obviously soaked and Rachel has this look on her face that Santana can't figure out - embarrassment? Something inside Santana quivers, gives way, and suddenly she feels like she's going to faint.

She practically falls back off of the couch and onto her feet, thankful for having taken her shoes off at the door. She doesn't say anything, just looks from Dani to Rachel with a watery, helpless look, and then books it for the hallway.

* * *

"Santana? Um. Hey." Dani crouches down next to Santana, who has her back to the wall next to their apartment door.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Santana. If you weren't ready we didn't-"

"I was," she blinks back a tear, pissed off that alcohol makes her weepy. If she hadn't had so much tequila she wouldn't be beating back tears over too much pussy. "Until I wasn't."

"Right." Dani just nods, not understanding at all.

"She's my second best friend, Dani." Santana watches as Dani leans back into the wall and sits down all the way.

"I know that. And weren't you in love with your first?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"I think it does," Dani bites her bottom lip and looks down at her knees.

"It's more like... I told you about Quinn, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"We had sex. Once. Well, twice, but it was one...night."

"Oh. Okay." Dani nods and runs her fingers through her hair. It's a mess and Santana's whole body flushes with heat just thinking about the fact that Rachel made Dani's hair a mess.

"She didn't talk to me for ages afterwards. We still don't really..." Santana sighs and tilts her head forward so her hair falls on either side of her face. "I live with Rachel."

"From what you've told me of Quinn... Rachel isn't that. Rachel isn't just experimenting in there. She wants this."

"You never asked her," Santana says, already knowing it's a completely stupid thing to say because anyone with half a pulse would know Rachel had wanted this a million times over. "Sorry. That was dumb."

"Yeah. Rachel's not just going to run away in the morning and never call. I think I know her well enough to be certain of that."

"Yeah. Rachel isn't Quinn."

"Do you want to do this, Santana?" Dani finally looks up, tilting the side of her head against the concrete walls of the hallway so she can watch Santana's face. "Because if you don't, I'll go home, and you can smooth this over with her."

"Smooth this over?"

"Um. You just ran away after touching her tits. I'm pretty sure her feelings are deeply hurt right now."

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Rachel-" Santana doesn't even get all the way into the apartment before she tries to start explaining herself. Guilt tugs at her conscious when she sees Rachel wrapped in a blanket from the back of the couch, looking like she swallowed a wad of paper.

"It's fine, Santana, I totally understand. We drank too much at the club and, clearly inebriated beyond good sense, we couldn't help ourselves. I'm sorry I didn't stop it, it's just I- you know, I know I'm not your type and it's fine if you're not attracted to me like that. You do have a girlfriend after all and oh Dani I'm so, so sorry-"

Dani just blinks, hit with a wall of verbal Rachel meltdown, and Santana just steels her nerves and crosses the living room to the couch. Rachel practically fights Santana by trying to mumble something as Santana kisses her.

"Shut up and let me kiss you," Santana finally sighs, and she can actually feel Rachel relax and let her.

* * *

"So you've never..." Dani mumbles against the back of Rachel's neck, running her finger tips down Rachel's side slowly. Dani is pressed against Rachel's back while Santana is lying on her side, facing them with her leg between Rachel's.

"No." Rachel exhales in a shudder and arches her back as Santana's fingers trace slow, circular patterns down between her breasts.

"We'll go slow?" Santana offers, her fingers stopping just below her sternum.

Rachel just shakes her head and sighs as Santana's fingers resume stroking further down her body. "Just. Don't stop."

Both Dani and Santana nod and Rachel feels Dani's mouth on the back of her neck again, but this time Dani's kisses drift down her shoulder and then back up but only so she can nip at Rachel's earlobe. Santana's hand hovers just below Rachel's belly button and she pauses to glance at Dani and Rachel in turn. That same held breath moment passes, like they just need a moment to fully appreciate it, and then Santana runs her hand down between Rachel's legs.

Rachel tenses, but Dani starts rubbing small circles on Rachel's hip and the sensation is so distracting she almost doesn't feel Santana stroke two fingers over her clit.

"Oh god." Rachel bites her lip and her hips jerk.

"Fuck, you really are wet." Santana inhales sharply and bites her bottom lip. She looks at Dani over Rachel's shoulder and Dani just nods, licks her lips, and follows the curve of Rachel's hip, following the path between Rachel's legs.

"Is it okay?" Dani asks, mouth near Rachel's ear so the whisper is still loud.

"Uh huh," Rachel pants, rocking her hips towards both of their hands.

Santana moans softly and pushes her leg further between Rachel's, allowing more of a gap for her hand to move down. She gently pushes a finger into Rachel at the same moment Dani replaces Santana's fingers on Rachel's clit, tracing lopsided figure eights with almost the right amount of pressure.

Almost.

Rachel tilts her head back just a little and Santana is momentarily paralysed by the fact that she is inside Rachel. Dani keeps up the slow tempo, tracing different shapes against Rachel's clit. Rachel rocks her hips slowly against their hands and it jolts Santana out of her head. She starts moving her hand - long, slow strokes that mimic Dani's pace - and Rachel lets out a soft whimper.

"More," Rachel moans after a moment and Dani sucks in a breath so sharply Santana glances at her face for any hesitation. Instead, Dani just nods eagerly and turns back to Rachel, pressing a kiss to her neck before she bites down on the skin there. Santana feels her stomach clench and she rocks her hips against the air, aching for some kind of friction of her own. But that's sort of the point.

Santana pulls her hand completely away and Rachel actually whimpers, but before she can say anything, Santana thrusts two fingers into her. Rachel gasps, arching her back at the sudden fullness. Dani chuckles, trailing a line of small bites up and down Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel's hands have been inactive the whole time - one wedged under her body, the other gripping Santana's waist like an anchor - and she starts to spread her fingers lower down Santana's side. She stops at Santana's hip and looks up. Santana has this glazed over look on her face, and when Rachel stretches her fingers a little lower, tracing Santana's hip bone, she watches Santana's eyelids flutter closed.

"Not yet," Santana chokes out, eyes snapping open after a second of reverie. It looks like it takes all her willpower, and feels like it too, because she starts pumping her fingers inside of Rachel faster, pressing inside her in a rhythm that's in discord with Dani's. Dani moans, presses her mouth down hard against Rachel's shoulder, and speeds up to match Santana.

"I'm close," Rachel groans and starts rocking her hips hard against their hands, trying to add more friction and pressure to get her there.

"You can come," Dani says, with all the authority of an order, and Rachel's eyes widen as she looks at Santana.

"Yeah," Santana pants, moving her hand to match the way Rachel is rocking her hips. Dani does the same, drawing tight circles around Rachel's clit. She hits this spot that makes Rachel's hips twitch and they all hold their breath until Rachel lets out a soft cry and then she curses - a single 'fuck' that sounds too loud for the apartment. Then she goes completely silent again with her back arched, leg muscles taught, and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Santana stops moving her fingers, holding Rachel there, but Dani keeps stroking around her clit in slower and slower circles.

When Rachel finally relaxes both Santana and Dani pull their hands away from her. Dani wraps her fingers around Santana's wrist and pulls her arm across Rachel's body. Santana looks confused and Rachel is kind of just watching both of them with a glazed expression. But then Dani takes Santana's wet fingers in her mouth and both Rachel and Santana let out a choked noise that makes Dani smirk.

"Fuck." Santana swallows hard after Dani lets go of her hand.

"What now?" Rachel says, a bit shyly, Santana laughs before she realises-

"I dunno. This is my first threesome, too." She looks over at Dani.

"Just depends what y'all are up for," Dani shrugs and props her head up on her palm. A look passes between Rachel and Santana and they both nod in agreement.

"Your turn," Santana says as Rachel rolls over and pushes Dani onto her back.

"I want to try something," Rachel says, sitting up. Dani watches her, brows raised and a small smile like she finds it amusing. But then Rachel pushes Dani's legs apart and moves between them and Dani actually gasps.

"Oh god that's hot." Santana moves into the space Rachel was laying in and kisses Dani quickly. "You good?"

Dani looks down at Rachel, who is still just kneeling between Dani's legs, waiting. "Fuck yes."

* * *

It takes Rachel a few blinks to focus properly on the time because Santana has one of those dumb old fashioned alarm clocks. 6AM. She's not even sure what time they finally fell asleep at, but she's pretty sure she hasn't had nearly enough sleep. Extracting herself from between Dani and Santana is no small feat, but she manages to scoot to the foot of Santana's bed and slips off without making a huge disturbance. The apartment is freezing cold, but she'd have never known if she'd just stayed under the covers.

Really, it's probably not that cold outside, but the apartment has crappy insulation and the floors are like ice under her bare feet. She just wants to get to her bedroom, put on some pyjamas, and crawl under her warm duvet. The light pouring in from every window is too bright, too clear, and Rachel's head is full of images from the night before. She looks back at the bed, expecting to see Santana scooting across the place where she'd been, but instead Santana is sitting up on her elbow a little and looking at Rachel like she thinks she's dreaming.

"Morning," Rachel whispers, crossing her arms over her chest shyly. Which, she realises is idiotic because of how naked they all are, but old habits die hard.

"It's six in the morning. What're you doing?" Santana's voice sounds rough, like whispering is hard for her, and her brows are pulled together in annoyance.

"Just...going to my room? I didn't want to-"

"Shh. No thinking. Come back to bed." She pulls the blanket up a little and Rachel hesitates, like she wants to argue that she's trying to be respectful. But then Santana's face softens and she scoots away from the edge of the bed. "C'mon Rach."

It shouldn't be that easy, but it is, so she hurries back across Santana's area and back into bed. Santana pulls her in so Rachel's back is against her chest and kisses along her shoulder, slow and sleepy, until her mouth is just resting against the back of Rachel's neck.

There's shuffling on the other side of Santana and Rachel feels Dani's hand on her hip, near where Santana's is resting on her side.

"S'it morning?" Dani mumbles, not really awake.

"No," Rachel says, pressing back against Santana a little tighter and covering Dani's hand with her own. "Go back to sleep."

There's no response but Rachel feels Santana smile against her neck and she is suddenly so content it's not hard to fall back asleep.


End file.
